


Headaches

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Do i like tag the others?, Fluff, I tagged them because they are technically there, M/M, help me, i dont know, i have no idea what im doing, one by one?, the rejects - Freeform, theyre not rejected in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Tomatoredd gets a head because Tom and Tord are fighting, so Paultoryk helps calm them down and helps them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't hear the door to the living room creak open and see another male peek their head in, with worry clearly plastered to their face.
> 
>  
> 
> The unknown male slipped into the room and silently walked over to the male on the couch. Kneeling down in front of the man on the couch and touching their leg.

Tomatoredd had a long night before them. They're head was pounding and they just wanted it to stop. They took painkillers, but it just wasn't helping. So they sat there on the couch, while inside their head a war raged on between Tom and Tord. Edd and Matt were trying their absolute best to calm them down.

 

Edd eventually gave up and tried to take control of their body. It hurt to much to move with the headache raging, so they stayed curled up on the crouch. Tears streaming down their cheeks.

 

They didn't hear the door to the living room creak open and see another male peek their head in, with worry clearly plastered to their face.

 

The unknown male slipped into the room and silently walked over to the male on the couch. Kneeling down in front of the man on the couch and touching their leg.

 

Tomatoredd jump and speaks, "Please, Paultoryk, help us." It was clearly Edd speaking.

 

See, Paultoryk is a bit more stable than Tomatoredd, considering everyone inside their head seems to like each other.

 

Paultoryk sighed standing up slightly, just to sit next to the man on the couch, holding them tightly.

 

Paultoryk couldn't tell what was going on inside the others head, but he could only guess it was calming down, seeing as Tomatoredds breathing was slowing down.

 

Soon enough Tomatoredd had fallen asleep against Paultoryk, so they assumed whatever was going on had stopped. 

 

Paultoryk made themselves comfortable on the couch with Tomatoredd in their arms and fell asleep with a smile on their face.

 

Boy, did they enjoy helping Tomatoredd for this reason. They also got to eat breakfast with them in the mornings after nights like this, so its all worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful story goes out to the person who requested on tumblr bethesecretreader! i hope this is up to their standards 
> 
> Just remember you can request at: http://undead-focus.tumblr.com
> 
> I dont bite, i promise


End file.
